Once Upon A Kiss
by Funkadelict
Summary: Ummm...this is something i was inspired to do by 'Joe's Battle'...it's a Yuri--Angewomon/LadyDevimon...


Once Upon A Kiss

By 7 of 11

It was the middle of the night. All was quiet throughout the Digital World. The Dark Masters seemingly had no presence here, now. For a scant few hours, peace would reign over this land…for once.

Upon a soft, grassy, knoll, a group of five children and four Digimon slept soundly. Koushiro Izumi was leaned up against a tree; his hands still on his computer's keyboard. In the branches above him, his partner Tentomon and the bird-like Biyomon were snoozing. Sora Takenouchi rolled over onto her back and shivered as an icy wind rustled the branches of the surrounding forests. Flames flickered and died down once again as the smoldering campfire the kids had built was stirred up by the breeze.

On the other side of the fire, Hikari slumbered soundly; her head laid on her older brother's chest. Taichi's digimon Agumon snuggled closely to the two humans, trying to keep them warm. Taichi's other arm was wrapped around the other small child in the group, Takeru Takaishi, and his own partner, the little Patamon. 

There was one member of the party who wasn't asleep, however. Angewomon looked out over the landscape. Everything seemed so quiet, so placid. But that would change soon, however. The final and strongest Dark Master, Piedmon, awaited them at the top of Spiral Mountain.

The wind trailed its frosty fingers over Angewomon's fair face, and without warning, she shivered. Although she was not exactly wearing warm clothing, her reaction had nothing to do with the cold. 

In the quiet howl of the wind, she heard a voice. It was faint and distant, like the echoes of a long-forgotten dream, but it was there. The voice came, low and seductive, just as she remembered it. "It has been too long…come to me…I need you…" Angewomon gasped as she placed the voice with a face. 

Something tugged at her, at her heart, the very ephemeral strains of her soul, and then the seraph could not resist anymore. She obeyed the voice, and took to the sky.

Being able to fly came in handy for Angewomon, and she pursued the command, not knowing where it would lead her. She followed it, it was a pull, too strong to fight against. And then, when she reached the summit of Spiral Mountain, she knew she had reached her goal. 

"I know you're here, LadyDevimon…" she whispered. 

And from the night, came a reply, the haunting voice that had lurked in the angel's dreams. "Yes…I have waited a long time for this, Angewomon." The voice was followed by a pair of red eyes, which then revealed themselves as belonging to Piedmon's bodyguard, LadyDevimon.

The Digimon of darkness floated over to the holy beauty. Suddenly, she brought her long, spindly arms around Angewomon's neck, and pulled her into a loving embrace. LadyDevimon touched her ebony lips to the angel's ruby ones. Angewomon traced her tongue along the inside of her lover's mouth, and then she felt LadyDevimon's sharp fangs, and realized what was going on. She pushed the other away. "No. This isn't right."

LadyDevimon looked almost hurt. "Why not? You didn't see a problem with it back then…"

"Back then, there WAS no problem. I was working for Myotismon, and you were not my enemy. But now, I am one of the Digidestined Digimon, and you are my foe." 

"No…" LadyDevimon shook her head and pressed a finger to Angewomon's lips. "I am not your enemy. Piedmon is. There is nothing wrong with finding love in a world where virtually none exists."

Angewomon met LadyDevimon's caring gaze. "My fate is to defeat the evils in this world…I don't see how we can do it…maybe, once upon a time, we could have acted upon our feelings. But now, there is no way."

"But there is a way, Angewomon." LadyDevimon pressed her body against the seraph's. She smiled and kissed the other passionately. Angewomon resisted for a moment, but then her body went limp in LadyDevimon's arms. The two flew into the air, their bodies virtually joined as one, until they finally had to break away due to lack of air. "Fate is not written in stone…" LadyDevimon gasped, a look of pure ecstasy on her pale face.

"No…it is not…" Angewomon sighed as LadyDevimon caressed her cheek, and then nuzzled her neck lovingly. Angewomon stiffened abruptly. "Hikari…she's waking up…I must go!" She turned to leave, but LadyDevimon restrained her. "What?" she asked of her lover. 

LadyDevimon stared at her, love in her scarlet eyes. "Just remember this. No matter how things turn out, no matter what happens between us, we will always be together. Because while physical love can be broken…"

"True love is eternal," Angewomon finished. "And seal it with a kiss." The two Digimon kissed once more, and then Angewomon was gone.


End file.
